10 songs
by i.l.y.ILC
Summary: uhmm.. ipod shuffle soo yeh.. I can't think of a title or summaryy.. just 10 short little story things Ted/Maryse


First of all, I pick Ted & Maryse. I love the two of them and there aren't many fics about them D: which makes me sad… Uhm.. yeah.. soo

I don't own anyone or any of the songs.

I-pod challenge:

1. Pick a character, pairing, or fandom you like.

2. Turn on your music player and put it on random/shuffle.

Write a drabble related to each song that plays. You only have the time frame of the song to finish the drabble; you start when the song starts, and stop when it's over. No lingering afterward!

4. Do ten of these and then post them

**1. Cold - Crossfade**

He sat in the dark, completely alone. He deserved it; he'd been so selfish, no wonder she hated him.

He had always kept his distance, never letting her in. She knew there was a heart under that cold exterior, but she lost hope long ago.

Ted and Maryse had been together for 3 years. She really tried to make it work, but in the end Ted's lack of communication sent her over the edge.

She left him four months ago today. He decided to write her a letter.

"My dearest Maryse,

I never wanted you to go, you must believe that. I'm ashamed of how I acted, how I treated you. I don't blame you for hating me…

Love always,

Ted."

And with that, he pulled the trigger.

_Wow that's a lot harder then you first think xD_

**2. I kissed a boy – cobra starship**

Ted walked into the club, not sure what he was doing there… He knew Maryse was sitting at home waiting for him, but something was tugging him along, literally. Then he remembered, Cody had convinced him to go out drinking with him.

A few hours later, they were completely drunk. Ted staggered up to Cody, and pressed his lips to Cody's.

Cody didn't think twice before he returned the kiss. Out of nowhere, one of Maryse's friends, Beth came up to them.

"Holy shit. I knew it." And with that Beth walked away, out of the club.

Ted knew she was going to tell Maryse, but for some reason he just didn't care.

_GAHHH! Wow that's a weird one… idk if it counts… it didn't include Maryse much… Damn it! I can't work under pressure xD but its all good…_

**3. You're Gonna Go Far Kid – The Offspring**

Ted looked around him, he was surrounded by his fellow wrestlers. Maryse was standing in the corner of the room glaring at him, arms crossed.

Maryse had told him he needed to buy her a new car, Ted simply refused. He always knew Maryse was using him for his money, he wasn't stupid.

And now he was backed into a corner because the diva had told the rest of the RAW roster that he raped her. He knew they were going to try to kill him, even his best friends Cody and Randy didn't believe that he hadn't laid a hand on Maryse and that was her problem.

He decided all he could do was buckle. He fell to his knees and stared at Maryse, tears threatening to fall.

"I'm sorry Maryse…"

Maryse's cold heart melted at the sight. She called her army back and she walked up to Ted.

"So you're going to **listen **to me from now on, right?" She spat at him.

He simply nodded and handed her his wallet, dropping his head in defeat.

_Uhmms… well under other circumstances I coulda wrote that better =/_

**4. Drop the Girl – Hit The Lights**

Ted sighed as he listened to Cody rant on about how Maryse was using him, how he needed to get rid of her.

"She's not worth the time. She'll turn her back on you." Cody warned, hands on his hips.

Ted rolled his eyes and leaned against the wall.

"She's cheating on you, Ted! Have you no pride!" Now he was pacing.

Ted remained in no spot, eyes on the ceiling.

"She's got you believing this is love?" Cody said, disgusted. "Show some faith in your best friend, Ted."

Ted knew it was truth, Maryse had cheated on him, stole from him. But he still loved her, he excused all her bad behavior because of that.

"You gotta see her for who she is!" Cody screamed, in Ted's face now.

Ted was still ignoring him so he threw his arms around the older man's neck. He was sobbing, "Love me…" he whispered.

_Lol my zune doesn't favor Maryse too much… I think it's a sign I need to write some Ted/Cody_

**5. Use Me – Hinder**

It didn't take her long to get his clothes off. She shoved him onto the bed, causing a small gasp to escape his lips.

She bit his neck and down his chest. He knew she'd be gone in the morning, but all that mattered was right now.

She smirked at him, removing her own clothes.

"I love you, Teddy." She whispered in his ear, almost mockingly.

Ted knew she didn't know what love was; she was using him until she found someone worth her time.

It didn't take long for her to lose her patience, "Well?"

"What…?" He said, dreamingly.

"Don't you love me?" She said, gathering her clothes.

He blinked at her, she screamed and stormed into the bathroom. A few minutes later she emerged, her clothes back in place.

"Guess your lucks run out buddy." Maryse spat, slamming the door after her.

Ted layed there for a few minutes then decided to get dressed and watch tv.

_Hmm that was kinda fun_

**6. Million Tears – Groove Coverage**

Maryse sat by the window, just staring. She wanted to believe that Ted had been telling the truth.

He told Maryse time and time again that he was leaving his wife, but lately Maryse was starting to lose hope. He spent less and less time with her and more with his wife, unless there was a girl on the side, other then Maryse.

It was a cold night and she just wanted him to be there with him. Just his presence would make everything better. She started sniffling again and in now time the tears were blurring her vision completely, streams of sorrow.

She shook her head, "Crying isn't going to bring him here…"

_Yay Maryse! Well not that she had her heart broke but… she was actually in that one! Ugh. I hate that ending… grr…_

**7. To be Loved – Papa Roach**

Ted stared at his new best friend, Maryse. "Why can't I find love?"

Maryse put a comforting hand on his leg, "Good things come to people who wait…"

She glanced at the doorway, Cody was watching her, mouthing, 'what the hell was that?' She just shrugged slightly, Ted didn't even notice.

"I just need to be bolder… So people notice me, then the right girl will just come waltzing into my life." Maryse smiled, and grabbed Ted's hand.

"I have something I need to tell you…" She blushed as his attention was quickly turned to her, 100%. "I like you Ted. I wanna be loved too… Maybe… we can love each other…"

Cody gave her a thumbs up and walked away. She smiled and stared at the floor.

Ted smiled too, although Maryse couldn't see it. "Let's go get something to eat, without any other company…"

Maryse looked up at him, and saw he was holding his hand out for her to take it. She did and he helped her to her feet.

Finally, everything Cody and Maryse had rehearsed had paid off.

_Welp, another weird one._

**8. Vanilla Twilight – Owl City**

Maryse sighed, she missed Ted's strong arms around her. It was December, almost Christmas, and she needed someone to help keep her warm.

She looked at her hands, her fingers, that fit in Ted's hands so well. She sobbed quietly, at least she wasn't completely alone. His memories were still fresh in her mind and that was enough to keep her alive and wishing.

She knew she wouldn't sleep, she was going to think of him. She wanted to feel alive again; but at the same time she never wanted to forget him.

"I wish you were here, Ted…" She sobbed again, to herself, nobody else cared enough to listen.

**9. Just For – Nickleback**

4 years ago Ted was in a horrible relationship. The woman was constantly putting him down, she stole his money, she slept with his friends while he was in the same house sometimes.

Finally he got fed up and dumped her. He pushed her memory almost completely out of his mind whenever his current girlfriend of 2 years, Maryse said, "So why did your last relationship end?"

She sounded a little shocked, Ted rolled his eyes, sure Cody had told her.

Ted rubbed his eyes and sighed. "It's a long story…" he proceeded to tell her, and after about an hour she was up to date, and she looked like she was going to murder someone.

"Where does she live now?" Maryse said, taking a sip of her drink, trying to look innocent.

"Why?"

"I want to make her pay, Teddy… I wanna make her regret the day she met you. I'll make her take back all she took from you. And I want to rip her heart out, just for hurting you."

"No, you don't… You're just saying that." Ted frowned.

"Umm.. Teddy… Yes I do. I love you." Maryse said, staring at him. Ted was speechless.

**10. Until the Day I Die – Story of the Year**

Ted and Maryse had broken up but they were still close friends.

Lately Maryse had been having health problems, the biggest problem being that nobody knew what was wrong.

Ted, being the good friend he was, stayed by her side. Truth be told he still loved her, even as he sit in the corner of the room, watching Maryse's new boyfriend fuss over her. Ted rolled his eyes, they didn't have near the bond he and Maryse had. He'd love her til the day he died; they'd made mistakes, at one point he thought he hated her. But that was only because he let her go and she moved on without him, she was happy and he couldn't be more miserable. Although it cheered him up that she left him stay in her life.

Ted hadn't realized it, but he'd been day dreaming. He snapped awake whenever Maryse's boyfriend told him visiting hours were over. Maybe he wasn't such a bad guy, Ted thought walking out of the hospital with his ex's new boyfriend.

---

So there we are… that was interesting… Uhmm… I could so make them better if I didn't have to write those under 3 minutes =p but it kinda helped writers block so YAY :D But um.. yeah.. they prolly suck.. =/ but … oh well.. but don't hate me

I could extend some or one of them... maybe..


End file.
